1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a woven fabric comprising weft wires. In particular, the invention relates to an all-metal woven fabric comprising weft wires.
2. The Prior Art
Woven fabric, in particular metal woven fabric, is being used for increasingly varied tasks. A usage very much in demand recently is as a facade cladding for buildings. Frequently, separate objects are placed on the woven fabric. In the case of facade cladding, these can, for example, be support rods with LEDs or other light sources which are either aligned so that they illuminate the woven fabric or direct light away from the woven fabric. In other cases of application, water pipes are fastened to the woven fabric, for example, in order to achieve a decorative effect with water trickling down in pearls on the woven fabric. In addition, decorative elements, loudspeakers and a multiplicity of other objects can be fastened to the woven fabric.
The fastening of objects on the woven fabric is not always easy and frequently requires a large amount of work time which makes a woven fabric provided with objects very expensive to install. In most cases, an attempt is made to place an object to be fastened to the woven fabric either directly on to the woven fabric and then fix it with fastening wires. If the object is not intended to abut directly against the nonwoven fabric, it has hitherto been regarded as unavoidable to first fix a holder on the woven fabric which projects outwards. The actual object can then be fastened to its projecting end. All the previously known methods are therefore relatively expensive.